


Like a furnace

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Omega!Arthur and Alpha!Charles fluff and/or hurt/comfort." "Arthur-" He says groggily then clears his throat, looks around to make sure it in fact isn't morning. "It's not morning yet." He confirms and Arthur hums. "Sorry, can't sleep."  "
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Like a furnace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon on tumblr for the prompt! This turned out so very short aaaaaa

Arthur blinks away in the dark. He rubs a rough hand over his sleep stricken face and yawns big and long. It's not like of him to wake up this early when the sun's not even up so he calmly settles but the dream is long gone. He looks at Charles sleeping next to him and with his eyes adjusting makes out his peaceful features. The alpha's on his stomach with one arm under a pillow and head propped on it, breathing slowly. Arthur has pointed out that the alpha never snores, when in turn Arthur can do it enough for two men. It's honestly a wonder how Charles sleeps with it based on the stories he tells. 

Once the alpha couldn't sleep because of the snores so he had very faintly whispered: "Arthur be quiet." and the omega had stopped just like that. Most nights though Charles claims it's shooting. 

The other man shifts in his sleep, his face twisting like he's waking up, as if he could sense the eyes on him. Arthur observes as he slowly tears away from dreams to the land of reality, feels bad for a second, but then Charles' barely open eyes are on his. 

"Arthur-" He says groggily then clears his throat, looks around to make sure it in fact isn't morning. "It's not morning yet." He confirms and Arthur hums. "Sorry, can't sleep." 

Charles look at him again, more awake now. "How so?" And Arthur's not sure. He isn't hungry or thirsty, yet he can't fall asleep again. Sometimes he gets pains, caused by all the hard work and improper conditions to live in. It's everyday for him by now so he has learned to block it out but now focusing on it, he can feel the deep ache in his bones. 

"Everything's hurtin' a bit again, I guess…" He answers quietly and the alpha's face softens. "Oh, Arthur," He whispers. Arthur immediately regrets worrying him and sits up to stretch. “‘s fine, early bird gets the first worm or something like that.” But before he can leave, Charles’ hand closes around his wrist and he’s being pulled down. “Don’t be a fool, plenty of time to sleep still. You need it.” The alpha places his hand warmly on Arthur’s chest to keep him down but it’s not like he was going to resist. Charles shifts closer until he’s pressed against him and lays his head on his chest, like he has done many times before, listening to the heart beat. 

“You’re so cold.” He says quietly after a while of Arthur staring at the dark ceiling and enjoying the closeness. The omega suddenly remembers why he woke up, he was freezing in his sleep, but barely noticed once he woke up. “I guess so…”

Charles rubs his stomach lightly, spreading his warmth effectively. Charles is a warm person, maybe cold and distant on the outside but with Arthur he can be like a furnace, warm and gentle. “I don’t think I’m gonna catch anymore sleep.” And maybe he doesn’t want to if it’s just going to be more freezing dreams. “Hm, no, you just need to be warm, it’ll help.” Charles cuddles even closer and Arthur lets out a breathy laugh at his enthusiasm. He finally turns on his side, back to Charles’ chest. The alpha pulls the blanket over them properly and wraps around him like a scarf. Arthur feels the comparison of his cold skin against Charles’ much warmer one. His chest warms his back, his hand gently moving on his stomach and his lips barely touching the back of his neck, where a bite lays. All the aches he felt earlier are fading and he lets out a big breath, slowing his breathing to match Charles’ sleepy one. 

“I like this, but you could also stop talking in your sleep.”

“Hm?”

“You mumble, stuff like ‘Arthur be quiet’” 

The alpha snorts against his neck, his breath pleasantly warm against the sensitive skin. “You snore louder than uncle, and that’s really saying something.” Arthur frowns and fakes offense. “No, Uncle’s snores can be heard across camp.” Charles pats his chest. “Exactly, like a factory machine in there.” Arthur squirms. “I changed my mind, no hugging when you’re being sassy.” But the alpha only wraps around him tighter, he now feels calming warmth from his skin to his heart. 

“Go back to sleep, Arthur.”


End file.
